CAST CHAT!
by PlainStrawberry
Summary: Me and the characters of shugo chara r going to have some chats!
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry: -Sits at desk- I'm tired

Amu: Eto…

Radom guy: I LOVE YOU STRAWBERRY!!! -TAKES OFF BOXERS-

Strawberry: o.O

Ikuto: ah! AMU! -GLOMPS-

Amu: Get off of me Ikuto

Tadase: Yeah get off of her Onii-chan

Ikuto: Well if is isn't kiddy king

Rima: Tadase why don't you let it go

Yaya: Yeah Tadase-chi

Amu: -sweat drops-

Strawberry: Has anybody forgot that some naked random guy is still in the room?

Tadase: -sparkles' in eyes- where?

Kiski: He's gay

Yaya: amu-chi used to like a gay guy!

Amu: YAYA!! -CHASES-

Yaya: -runs away-

Kukai: Oi! Hinamori!

Amu: KUKIA! -hugs-

Kukai: long time no see

Yoru: Amu nya~

Amu: what?  
Yoru: u should get off of him because it looks like ikuto is about to punch kukai nya~

Amu: ikuto!

Ikuto: -flames in backround punches fist with hand-

Kukai: -gulps-

Amu: -Runs over to Ikuto and glomps him- SNAP OUT OF IT IKUTO!

Ikuto: I can't believe you just glomped me

Amu: -Blush-

Random guy: YOU KEEP WRITING STORIES STRAWBERRY! -throws boxers in face-

Strawberry: -Picks off the boxers and lets go of it- uh…thx?

Yaya: yaya is to young to see this! -leaves with eyes closed-

Utau: Does anybody -see kukai- KUKAI!

Kukai: Oi Utau

Utau: I love you Kukai-koi

Everybody: EH!??!!??!?!

Ikuto: Finally

Utau: now that I'm over Ikuto I've fallen in love with Kukai!

Strawberry: Want me to make a story about you two?

Kukai: well…

Utau: YES!

Audience: -shocked faces-

Random guy: keep my boxers!

Strawberry: no I'm fine -pokes it with yard stick-

Random guy: SO COOL STRAWBERRY IS POKING MY BOXERS!

Livon: Has anybody seen PlainStrawberry?

Audience: -points to her-

Strawberry: OMG! LIVON -GLOMPS-

Livon: Don't need to glomp me Strawberry

Strawberry: but I still want too!

Random Guy: Get off of my Strawberry!

Livon: whoa! DUDE PUT UR DAMN BOXERS ON! -Covers strawberry's eyes-

Random guy: I gave them to her!

Strawberry: -sweat drops- he did

Ikuto: So who is this Strawberry?

Amu: Yeah who is he?

Everybody: WHO is this person strawberry-Chan?

Strawberry: -Face heats up- he's…he's…

Livon: I'm her boyfriend

Everybody: O.O

Girls: GOOD LUCK STRAWBERY-CHAN!

Boys: GOOD LUCK LIVON!

Both of them: -sweat drops-

Strawberry: anyway where the hell is tadass?

Amu: he's flirting with the random guy

Strawberry: he is gay after all

~~~~~~~Other room~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tadase: PLEASE LOV ME BACK!

Random Guy: dude I'm not gay

Tadase: I don't care if ur gay or not!

Random guy: -leaves while tadase is talking to him-

Tadase: WAIT!!

Everybody: o.O

Strawberry: Can somebody get security?

Security: Right here miss Strawberry wat do u need?

Strawberry :I need u to throw out Tadass

Security: Right away! -gets tadass-

Tadass: Hey put me down!

Security: nope not until we throw u out -throws him out of a window-

Strawberry: Thx

Random guy: -Running towards strawberry- I WILL GIVE U A KISS!!!

Strawberry: -Runs away- NOOOO!!!GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!! SECURITY!!

-Security comes and kicks the guy out 2-

Strawberry: I'm tired of running

Livon: here -hands a bottle of water-

Strawberry: Thx -takes it and starts drinking it-

Amu: Wat is ur next story gonna be?

Strawberry: hmmm I'm not sure maybe a story of kukia and Utau and amuto, then nagiko and rima.

Rima: It's Nagihiko

Strawberry: mybad well see u next time on…

Everybody: CAST CHAT!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry: Umm....

Amu:WAT THE HELL HAVENT U BEEN UPDATING UR STORIES?!?!

Ikuto:Amu-Koi calm down

Strawberry: -runs behind ikuto- aaahhhh!!!! shes gonna kill mi!!!!

Ikuto: Hold on -picks up amu bridle style nd goes into another room-

Strawberry: O.O

ikuto: -comes bac with hair messy nd so is amu's hair also-

Strawberry: Holy S**t

Livon: Yeah she curses alot

Yaya: Hi everybody!!!

Amu: when did she get here?? O.o

Ikuto: so plz tell why Ichigo

Strawberry: Ummm.... -thinks- oh!!! Yeah about my stories they will be on hold for now

Amu:......... -flames in ear- WAT?!?!?!

Yoru: -holds down cute kitty ears- my ears nya

Strawberry: its my fault -eyes get teary- I HAVE NO IDEA WAT TO WRITE FOR NOW!!!!!!!! I HAD SOMTHIN BUT I DIDNT GET TO TYPE IT!!!!!

Ikuto: ooooooo o.O

Kukia: plzz dont give up

Amu: Wat the hell??

Strawberry: But hers a note to my readers out there

Dear Readers,

All my stories will be on hold but...U can help mi!! Here's the thing i need ur help to continue!!!!! all u have to do is sne d mi a message with an idea i can use for my stories nd ill chose one. But i need ideas for all my stories except christmas surprise or watever its called -_-(even i cant remeber my own story name) anyway but plz help mi. nd i chose one idea for each story. but the winners can also be in my stories nd mi nd the winners can create a story together. so may the best idea writer thing begin!!! Nd i hope none of u people r mad at 4 this...-sniff- plz forgive mi!!!

from

Ichigo!! :3

Amu: wow

Ikuto: Plz hurry nd send in ur ideas so the story can be updated faster!!!

Utau: Hurry nd plz think of some story ideas she can write also!!!

Ran: nd if u also help her on story ideas then u can be in it!!!

Utau: See u next time on ....

Everybody (except livon): CAST CHAT!!!

Livon: dead line is in thursday


End file.
